


Oxblood

by rhinkipoo



Series: Kinktober 2017 [3]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Bondage, Kinktober, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 21:12:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12284499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhinkipoo/pseuds/rhinkipoo
Summary: Day 6: Bondage





	Oxblood

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6: Bondage

Link was buzzing with anticipation. He’d already received one package, but was still waiting on another. Thankfully, Rhett was out buying groceries for their anniversary dinner when the mail arrived. And so did that second box.   
After Rhett returned home, he began prepping and cooking the food. Link offered to help, but was refused and not allowed to lift a finger.

  
Rhett would make dinner and Link would be the dessert.

  
With Rhett busy in the kitchen, Link snuck to their bedroom. He began his ministrations to relax and prep his own body, careful to not tease too much. He used a plug that was Rhett’s favorite, one that always compelled him to call Link pretty. It was pink glass and had a flower at the base.

  
Getting to the kitchen just when Rhett was plating up, Link opened a special bottle of prosecco they’d been saving for this evening. The food was delicious, the drink was divine.

  
Again, Rhett wouldn’t let Link help clean up. Link saw this opportunity and took it without hesitation. He walked calmly to their room and closed the door, carefully folding his clothes as he undressed. Naked, he walked into their closet and pulled the hidden boxes out. His skin tingled as he unboxed his new bondage cuff set. It was beautiful - oxblood leather with aged metal buckles. He put on the wrist and ankle cuffs, but saved his collar for Rhett, placing it on the bed.

  
He opened the second box, eager and excited and nervous and a little scared. Two spreader bars were placed on the bed next to the collar. Link took a steadying breath and climbed on the bed to connect his ankle cuffs to one of the bars. He maneuvered to his knees, a bit awkwardly, and leaned forward onto his elbows.

  
Link wasn’t sure he’d ever felt sexier. He was exposed to anyone who would walk in. His pretty plug was on display. It was moments like these that made him fall into subspace a bit easier. He closed his eyes and let his head fall forward.

 

* * *

 

  
  
It didn’t take long for Rhett to notice Link was missing. He figured Link had been planning something, and was ready to find out what this big secret was. When he walked down the hallway to their bedroom, the door that almost always stayed open was shut. Wrapping a hand around the doorknob, Rhett put on his Dom persona and walked inside.

  
What he saw took his breath away. Link on all fours, presenting his ass. Is that the flower plug? Rhett went weak in the knees. As he approached his sub on the bed, he noted the beautiful oxblood cuffs and their contrast to Link’s skin. Running a hand from the base of the plug up to his shoulder, Rhett encouraged Link to sit up.

  
Link presented him with a matching collar. Rhett ran his fingers through Link’s hair, sweeping the fallen strands back into place. Reverently, he buckled the collar onto his sub’s slender neck, kissing his way from the leather up to his mouth. The kiss they shared was patient and purposeful - Rhett reminding and reestablishing who was in charge.

  
Rhett pushed Link forward while grabbing the second spreader bar, and clipped him into the center ring. Walking around to the foot of the bed, Rhett paid worship to Link’s perfect ass. He spanked until the pale skin matched the red of the cuffs, loving how Link squirmed and tried to move his legs but was unable to. The yelps of pain turned into moans of pleasure when Rhett began playing with the plug. Unable to wait any longer, he pulled it out, and replaced it with his own cock.

  
Still in all of his clothing, Rhett fucked his sub until he needed a new angle. He pulled out and walked to the front, releasing Link’s cuffs only to clip them onto the same bar as his ankles - effectively folding him in half. Link’s face was pressed into the bed, but he was begging for more. When Rhett pushed back inside, the sound that escaped Link’s mouth was unearthly. In this new position, they didn’t last much longer.

  
After catching his breath, Rhett removed his clothes and freed Link from his cuffs and collar, making sure to massage wrists and ankles. He unfolded Link, and pulled him close to his chest, whispering words of praise as he stroked his back. When it seemed like his LInk was coming back, Rhett quickly filled a glass of water. Link drained the glass as Rhett ran a bath for the both of them.

  
Rhett guided Link into the hot water and climbed in behind, nuzzling and kissing Link’s neck.

  
“Happy anniversary, bo,” Rhett quietly spoke as Link dozed off in his arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read, so apologies for any blaring errors.


End file.
